Some social networking services allow a user to organize other users into social circles (e.g., a group of users). These social circles can include a user's personal contacts, professional contacts, other users of the social network, or a combination of these. The social networking services may also allow a sender (e.g., a user publishing content) to publish content in a post to be viewed by users receiving the sender's post (e.g., viewing users).
A viewing user receiving the sender's posts, as well as posts from other sources, usually see the posts in a user interface (e.g., a website for the viewing user provided by a social networking service) in chronological order. For example, the most recently published post may appear on the top of the user interface while older posts appear below.